


Castelli di Sabbia

by AwkwardArtist



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: “Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “SummerRaimbow” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”Il sole, il mare, un magnifico castello di sabbia in divenire...





	Castelli di Sabbia

Il sole non brucia più come quando siete arrivati. La giornata al mare si sta svolgendo piuttosto tranquilla, il che è paradossale tutto considerato.  
Avete scelto una spiaggia libera, poco frequentata. Obbligatorio quando non si vuole attirare troppo l'attenzione e si va in gita con tutta la famiglia  
di cloni.

Alison è immersa in una fitta conversazione con Krystal, che anche in questa occasione sembra uscita da una copertina di una rivista di moda. Sembrano molto coinvolte nel discorso che su cosa verta, resta un mistero.  
Helena sta mangiando qualcosa che non riesci a definire mentre Donnie e Arthur stanno intrattenendo i loro mini-omonimi.  
Sul bagnasciuga poco lontano è in corso una partita di beach volley improvvisata tra un eterogeneo gruppetto che conta tutta la prole semi-adolescente del campionario clone, più Delphine e Scott.

Riporti l'attenzione su Sarah che sembra decisa a vincere la sfida che vi vede impegnate a costruire un enorme castello di sabbia.  
Siete partite dalle fondamenta e ora state realmente cercando di scalare delle vette impossibili con la vostra costruzione.  
Kira e Charlotte sembravano interessate a partecipare quando avete iniziato ma devono essersi rese conto che lo stavate facendo più per voi stesse che per coinvolgere loro.  
Ora stanno partecipando con grande foga alla partita. Tu e Sarah state conducendo una partita a due.  
La guardi mentre fa spuntare per un attimo la lingua tra le labbra, concentrata al massimo mentre costruisce una grossa torre.  
I muscoli delle braccia ben definiti, Sarah ha sempre affrontato ogni cosa con la grinta che dimostra in questo momento.  
Si accorge che la guardi e ti fa un ghigno divertito.

“Stai battendo la fiacca o sbaglio?” dice mentre i suoi occhi si posano sulle tue mani, immobili che stringono ancora un mucchietto di sabbia.

“Ti sbagli!!” affermi e le spiaccichi la manata di rena direttamente su una coscia.

L'espressione che le si dipinge sul viso è talmente comica che scoppi a ridere e di conseguenza non ti accorgi che sta preparando munizioni.  
Finite per rotolarvi sulla superficie compatta della spiaggia, cercando di evitare che la sabbia vi finisca negli occhi, consapevoli che è già finita da qualche altra parte dove non dovrebbe assolutamente stare.

È quando vi guardate negli occhi e per un attimo nessuna delle due ricorda dove siete e quello che stavate facendo ma solo quello che stavate  
per fare, che vi staccate bruscamente.

 

“Finiamo il castello.” dice Sarah e nonostante l'abbronzatura noti che è arrossita.

Non credi di avere un aspetto diverso in quel senso e dalla tua non hai nemmeno la leggera tostatura del sole, ostinata come sei a rimanere una mozzarella.

Ti riaggiusti gli occhiali e ti chiedi come mai con Sarah hai sentito da subito quel legame particolare. Certo è un tuo identico genetico ma anche le altre lo sono. È te ma allo stesso tempo non lo è assolutamente. Ti affascina il suo modo di pensare. La capacità che ha di adattarsi ad ogni situazione,  
di plasmarla, di diventare un'altra senza mai perdere niente di se stessa.

La ritieni la più intelligente di Voi, anche se tutti gli altri pensano che sia tu il genio in “famiglia”.

A volte hai pensato a come potrebbe essere baciarla. Baciare una tua immagine riflessa che però è così infinitamente diversa da te. Probabilmente la maggior parte delle persone inorridirebbe se tu esternassi questo pensiero. Non è una botta assurda di narcisismo. Siete uguali per patrimonio genetico e così diverse nel vissuto.  
Qualcosa sembra slittato rispetto a prima. Lavorate consapevoli che esiste un'attrazione fra di voi. Un qualcosa di non meglio definito. Qualcosa che pure da scienziata accetti senza bisogno di prove o conferme.  
Quando vi allontanate di un passo dal vostro lavoro per ammirarlo, ed è obbiettivamente un gran bel risultato, vi accorgete che attorno a voi si è fatto più silenzio, eccettuato per le voci dei ragazzi ancora impegnati nella partita.  
Vi voltate e tutti si affrettano a ricominciare con le conversazioni o le azioni che stavano facendo prima di mettersi ad osservare voi.  
Guardi Sarah di sottecchi e vedi che anche lei ha la stessa espressione divertita e un po' imbarazzata che senti sul tuo viso.

Pensi che comunque è stato bello condividere con lei quel progetto, forse immaginando che fosse altro rispetto ad un semplice, ma spettacolare va detto, castello di sabbia.  
È una frazione di un attimo perché vedi che l'espressione di Sarah cambia e di botto ti spinge a terra, evitando che un bolide ti colpisca.  
Il suddetto bolide si schianta senza cerimonie sulla vostra costruzione, piantandosi nel mezzo neanche fosse un tiro di Mark Lenders che riesce a forare persino il cemento.  
Ma visto che non siete in una partita alla Holly e Benji, il risultato è la decapitazione del castello che inizia lentamente a franare su stesso.  
Ti volti basita mentre Sarah si rialza e inizia a scuotersi la rena di dosso.  
Delphine sta a pochi passi da voi con le braccia sui fianchi e l'aria assassina.

“Oh scusate, ho proprio sbagliato direzione del tiro.” dice con tono niente affatto convincente.

Kira e Gemma osservano basite mentre Oscar e Charlotte ridacchiano apertamente. Scott si defila con il suo consueto stile “ora sono affari tuoi” e tu scatti in piedi come una molla, recuperando mesta il pallone e capisci che è ora di andare a rabbonire la tua fidanzata e di evitare in futuro di perderti ancora dietro ad un castello di sabbia.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Castle: A e B costruiscono un gigantesco castello di sabbia (Bonus: C li vede e, gelosa, lo distrugge fingendo che sia un incidente)
> 
>  
> 
> “Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “SummerRaimbow” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”


End file.
